Déchéance d'une fan
by GabyKa
Summary: Un OS sur la fin des illusions. Lorsque la chute est plus dur que tout le reste... lorsqu'on a le coeur brisé et que rien ne semble vouloir le guérir. OS court.


Un OS sans aucune prétention… loin de tout ce que j'ai pu poster jusqu'à présent. C'est quelque chose que j'avais juste besoin d'écrire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Comment peut-on tomber si bas ?

C'est la question que Shana se pose tous les jours.

Vous vous demandez bien ce qui a pu lui arriver de si terrible… pas grand-chose quand on regarde bien. Elle a juste… le cœur brisé.

Parce qu'elle s'est donnée corps et âme, à un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Et c'est dur d'en prendre conscience… surtout quand on a des sentiments forts pour lui.

Ça a commencé bêtement… des amis qui font la fête… une fête qui se poursuit ailleurs… une rencontre qui n'était pas du tout prévue… un sourire en coin qui l'a faite craquer. Oui… tout est parti de ce sourire en coin.

Cette espèce de sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux de malice.

Et pourtant, elle connaissait sa réputation, elle aurait du se méfier. C'est ce qu'elle a fait… un peu. Elle a parlé avec lui… toute la putain de soirée… et une bonne partie de la nuit aussi. Elle croyait, quand il lui a donné ses coordonnées, qu'il la trouvait différente. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle a ressenti les premiers jours.

Ça a commencé par des conversations sur internet… elle se rappelle la première fois.

-

_Fleurs des îles :_ Heu… fin… c'est con, je sais pas quoi te dire !

_Bushido je t'encule :_ Oh… bah on va commencer par le commencement alors. Bonjour

-

Elle a rigolait derrière son écran en lisant ses mots, pourtant si vrais.

-

_Fleur des îles :_Ouai, pas con comme idée ! Bonjour

_Bushido je t'encule :_ Ouai… j'ai souvent de très bonnes idées. Alors, comment ça va depuis hier soir ? T'es bien rentrée ?

-

Et la conversation a prit une allure tout ce qu'il y a de différente après plusieurs minutes de politesse. Oui, elle doit l'avouer, elle a passé une soirée plus que bonne à parler avec lui via son écran de PC. Elle a simplement profité du moment présent, en étant simplement elle-même et apparemment ça lui a plu.

Dire que le fait qu'il lui fasse des compliments ne lui faisait rien… serait mentir comme jamais. Elle a sentie une espèce de boule dans son ventre… toute petite boule… s'installer dans son estomac… pour ne plus jamais partir.

-

_Fleur des îles :_ Arrête de dire ça… t'en pense pas un mot !

-

Oui… ça lui fait plaisir, mais elle n'est pas stupide. Du moins, elle le pensait.

-

_Bushido je t'encule : _T'es dans ma tête pour savoir ce que je pense ou pas ? Oo

_Fleur des îles : _Nan c'est sur. Mais vu les nanas d'hier soir… c'est pas la peine de me balancer des « t'es trop belle » alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il y avait 1000 fois plus belle que moi.

_Bushido je t'encule :_ Tu te prends la tête pour des conneries… y'avait peut-être plus jolie mais j'en sais rien parce que, je n'ai vu que toi.

-

A ce moment là, son pauvre petit cœur à faillit lâcher et la petite boule dans son ventre à continué de grossir. Elle a fermé les yeux, dans un reflexe, en tentant d'imaginer ce que ça serait d'entendre ça de vive voix, plutôt que de le lire. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas y croire… elle sait que c'est faux… et elle sait où tout ça risque de la mener. Et pourtant, elle a beau tenter de se raisonner comme elle peut, rien n'y fait. Elle se laisse simplement emporter par le tourbillon de sentiment qu'il arrive à faire naître en elle.

Une avalanche d'émotion qu'elle avait crue perdue… oubliée… et que lui seul arrivait à lui faire ressentir.

Et les jours sont passés et elle s'est surprise à attendre la fin de journée plus que de coutume… parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait là lui aussi. Elle s'est bien sur étonnée de le voir si souvent connecté, mais il lui avait répondu qu'ils étaient des jeunes comme tous les autres, et que malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire en interview… internet leur était d'une réelle nécessité… « _ne serait ce que pour parler aux gens qu'on aime_ » avait-il rajouté, en faisant un clin d'œil sous forme de smiley.

Et comme une idiote, elle voulait y croire.

Et puis… les discussions sur internet ont dévié en discussion par texto… des mots pleins de tendresse… et à chaque fois que son téléphone vibrait, son cœur vibrait avec. Elle avait l'impression d'être importante pour lui, et elle se sentait bien… tellement bien.

Et un jour, la question tant redoutée est tombée : « _On pourrait se revoir nan ?_ _Ailleurs que dans une boîte pleine à craquer…_». Parce que non… ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce soir-là… et elle avait peur. Peur que la magie ne s'envole… peur que ça ne dérape… peur de glisser dans quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlerait pas…

-

_Fleur des îles :_ Oui… on pourrait… un jour.

-

Parce qu'elle n'était pas prête, et pourtant elle en avait tellement envie. Surtout qu'elle savait que bientôt, son travail l'emmènerait loin d'elle et loin de cette espèce de routine si paisible qu'elle s'était instaurée.

-

_Bushido je t'encule :_Pourquoi « un jour » ? Demain tu fais quoi ?

-

Et elle avait craqué, parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser… qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui refuser quoi que se soit.

Elle l'a retrouvé chez lui, et pour elle, il s'agissait encore d'une preuve qu'il ne la considérait pas comme toutes les autres, pensant qu'il ne faisait pas défiler les filles dans sa propre maison…

- Oh… alors c'est toi la nouvelle ?

Voila par quoi elle avait été accueilli lorsque son frère avait ouvert la porte. Et si elle était impressionnée et apeurée de le revoir… ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle venait d'encaisser. Cette phrase avait été dite avec tout le dédain possible, et elle n'a pas voulu comprendre. C'est surtout que ça lui a fait mal… parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas cette personne capable de se montrer si froid. C'était juste à des années lumières du personnage qu'elle connaissait.

- Bill, arrête de faire chier et fait la rentrer.

Elle a entendu sa voix, avant de le voir lui… comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Tom avait laissé sa casquette au placard, et ses dreads étaient attachées par un simple élastique. Il avait un bas de jogging trop grand qui lui tombait sur les hanches, et une serviette autour de cou. Vu sa semi-nudité… elle pensait qu'il sortait de la douche.

Et elle a rougit en voyant de torse imberbe aux courbes si bien dessinées. Elle s'est demandé ce que ça ferait de laisser ses doigts découvrir cette peau…

- Tu viens ?

Elle a cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps de retrouver ses esprits, et a serré la main que Tom lui tendait… elle savait où est ce qu'ils allaient sans même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. L'instinct diront certains… d'autres appelleront ça l'intuition féminine… mais elle, elle savait de quoi ils avaient parlé sur internet… même par téléphone parfois… et c'est pour ça que lorsqu'il a refermé la porte de sa chambre et qu'il l'a collé contre le battant de bois pour prendre possession de sa bouche, elle n'a pas été étonnée… ou du moins, pas plus que ça.

Et elle a répondu avec tellement d'envie… elle y a reversé toute sa frustration des derniers jours… toute l'envie qu'elle avait de lui… tout le besoin de le sentir en elle pour enfin croire à toutes ses belles paroles…

Et son corps a pris tout ce que cet homme lui donnait.

Son tee-shirt a vite rejoint la serviette qui était tombée depuis longtemps au sol… et ses mains se sont enfin posées sur cette peau qui lui faisait tant envie. Elle a senti le ventre de Tom se contracter sous son touché délicat, et elle était heureuse de savoir que c'était elle qui lui prodiguait cette douce torture. Elle a souri dans le baiser, et il en a profité pour introduire sa langue, afin de jouer avec la sienne… tout en défaisant les boutons de son pantalon.

Et quand ils se sont retrouvés nus, et qu'elle sentait tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle, elle n'a pas hésité à l'accueillir… et ça a été magique… encore plus que ce qu'elle n'espérait. Il fut tendre, attentionné, aimant, fougueux…

Ce moment l'a tellement bouleversé que son corps réagissait encore le lendemain, lorsqu'elle repensait aux gémissements qu'il avait poussé… et elle se demandait s'il pensait aux siens.

C'est là que les choses se sont dégradées… doucement… lentement… mais inévitablement.

Il lui parlait moins… ne l'appelait plus… et elle avait la simple impression d'être en trop dans son décor. Pourtant, il avait beau lui dire que rien n'avait changé, au fond d'elle, elle sentait… elle savait que tout avait changé.

Il était moins attentionné… et elle se détestait, parce qu'elle savait bien que le groupe passait avant toute chose dans sa vie. Elle espérait pourtant qu'il accepte de lui faire une petite place dans sa vie… mais c'était apparemment impossible. Et elle en souffrait.

En silence…

Et des fois, elle explosait. Le détestant comme rarement elle avait détesté… mais un seul mot de lui… et elle était heureuse. Un simple geste… qui lui indiquait qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié… et toute sa haine disparaissait comme la poussière au vent.

Et elle se détestait encore plus. Parce que tous les matins, elle se disait « _non, aujourd'hui, j'attends qu'il vienne tout seul_ »… « _aujourd'hui, je l'ignore_ »… « _aujourd'hui, je crève de lui parler mais je serais plus forte que ça_ »… et inévitablement, elle craquait.

Il avait une emprise sur elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle savait qu'il s'en foutait… que ça n'était plus qu'un jeu pour lui… mais rien n'y faisait… elle espérait. Bêtement… comme une idiote… elle voulait y croire… parce que sa vie avait été tellement belle avant qu'ils ne se revoient… parce que tout avait été parfait. Elle s'était sentie revivre… et maintenant, elle avait froid.

Parce que lorsqu'elle ne l'entendait pas… elle paniquait.

Parce que jamais il ne lui demandait comment c'était passé sa journée à elle.

Parce qu'elle avait l'impression… non, la certitude, qu'il menait la « _relation_ »… si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça comme ça.

Parce qu'elle avait mal de le voir s'éloigner d'elle… mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le retenir.

Parce qu'elle avait l'impression de n'être rien pour lui.

Parce que lorsqu'elle essayait de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il lui avait demandé comment elle allait, elle se rendait compte que jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle s'était faite avoir et qu'elle en souffrait.

Parce qu'elle aurait pu tout donner, s'il lui avait demandé… et que quoi qu'elle demande elle… il le lui refusait.

Voila pourquoi Shana se retrouvait maintenant, dans sa salle de bain… dans un bain qui avait terminé d'être chaud depuis longtemps… à repenser aux jours qui venaient de s'écouler. A se demander comment il était possible de se sentir si sale… si vide… et tellement en triste.

Elle tentait de trouver un indice qui ferait que non, elle s'était trompée… mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir touché le fond et qu'il revenait, il l'avait déçu de nouveau... et c'était pire que tout. Alors à quoi bon s'accrocher à tout ça ? A quoi bon conserver son numéro, alors qu'il ne la rappellera plus jamais ? A quoi bon espérer une chose qui n'arrivera jamais ?

Et son cœur saigne… autant que ses poignets qu'elle vient d'ouvrir.

Elle a juste envie de se reposer _enfin_ l'esprit. De ne plus penser à tout ça… à cette relation qui l'a bouffé de l'intérieur… A cette déception sans limite, qui a pris possession de tout son corps… et elle se maudit d'avoir fait de nouveau confiance à un homme. Parce qu'ils sont tous pareils, parce qu'elle le sait et que pourtant… elle a voulu de nouveau tenter… et que de nouveau, on l'a blessé.

Et c'est en regardant la vie s'écouler de son corps, qu'elle s'est encore traitée d'idiote… parce qu'elle pensait de nouveau et toujours à lui. Jusqu'au bout, il aura été dans son coeur, alors qu'elle pourrait parier sur n'importe quoi que lui, avait déjà oublié jusqu'à son prénom.

Shana… c'est un beau prénom pourtant…

Et elle l'aime tellement cet homme… mais comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un de si cruel… et pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

**Fin.**


End file.
